D-rift
by KranaB
Summary: If you had the chance to put your own character into one of your favorite stories, would you? Well that's what she did, and now the fate of not one but two worlds lies in her hands, and her self control, but is there really any peace for a ten tailed beast? Teen, just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

"Well," I sighed, "We must be here." I couldn't believe that so many people had come to the screening. Of course it was a huge event, I mean it's not every day that a major company offers the chance to submit your own character to be in one of the biggest films of all time, but I'd had no idea that there would be so many competitors. "I guess we should sign in."

I turned to gather my friends only to find them lost in the sea of bodies surrounding me. "Great," I muttered. "'We don't need a buddy system,' they say. 'No one will look as cool as us,' well congratulations," I ranted. "We have now lost each other and I sure as h3ll am not missing the chance to put one of my characters in my favorite anime just because THEY!, were not prepared"

As I stood there fuming I realized that people had created a space around me and were staring. Suddenly someone burst out laughing. "Ere's no way in 'ell that they'r goi'n ta let ye' design the ten tails!" the crowd began to murmur in agreement.

"Loser!"

"Yeah! What makes you think you are that important?'

"That isn't even a real village symbol," someone shouted.

"And what's with those tails they don't even stem from the tailbone?"

I looked at the ten bone tails dangling from the base of my skull. I had thought it was an ingenious idea. That it would mix it up a bit. The ten tailed demon was, after all, the greatest of them all, long seen as a truly one of a kind creature. If this was true than why should its tails apply to the laws that define the others?

"Well," said a green haired man, stepping forward. "I think that her tails are beautiful. In fact," he added, "I think her concept is intriguing."

I bowed lightly in his direction. "Arigato…."

"Tzetra, well actually that's my character name. You can call me Kris."

"Kris. My name is Kimi, but right now I am Krana" I took this time to study my emerald headed savior. His cloths were typical ninja garb, the flak jacket vest, with black pants, and a shirt. His sleeves were cut off at the shoulders and he wore the long gloves equipped with the metal armor associated with the anbu. On the bare skin between glove and shirt on his left arm he had beautifully designed kanji tattoo. The vines which intertwined with this kanji ran up the side of his face curling to a stop just below his eye, ear, and temple. "What does that mean?" I pointed to it.

"Oh! Uh, it means creeping plant, or vine."

"Did you design it yourself," I asked, studying it.

"N..No," he looked down blushing. "M..My cousin designs tattoo's for a living, she made it because she thought the character could use a…a defining characteristic."

"Oh. Well it is beautiful. But it would look weird without the overall character design." The crowd left, realizing that we were no longer paying attention to them. "So? How long have you been into Naruto?"

His face lit up, "I have been a Naruto fan since before it was translated into English. How about yo.."

The loudspeaker interrupted him, "The selection process will begin shortly. All applicants please head to your designated stations, thank you." We looked at each other shouted, "Bye," and ran to our sections.

I could not believe it. They actually had a stand for ten tailed applicants. Shows all those who were laughing earlier, this meant I had a chance!

The area around the stand was occupied by powerful, grotesque looking demon costumes. 'Ok' I told myself. 'Time to get into character.'

...

The crowd of hardcore fans that had flocked to the ten tailed stand to see the would-be demons suddenly grew quiet, and parted to admit yet another applicant. The girl wore power and superiority like a cloak. One lined with elegance, danger, and feral dominance. Her suit was a long sleeved shirt that covered her hands. The neckline was a scoop displaying her cleavage, and the bottom cut off just before the end of her ribs revealing a finely sculpted midsection. She wore a long skirt cut into four sections bound at the top only by a thin band. Beneath that she wore shorts that stopped mid-thigh, accompanied by calf high boots. All were black with red accents. Her short brown hair framed her face in wild curls that had been styled to compliment her attitude. But what drew the most attention was the half-mask that hid part of her face. It was stylized to look like bone, the jaws and eye socket of a predator, the horn of a demon, and the earlobe of an immortal. The bone-like substance then ran down the side of her neck creating some sort of armor over her shoulder. It also curved around the back of her head connecting to ten tails made of the same substance. Tails that moved, and clattered against each other as she walked.

The crowd gawked. The other applicants backed away from her, and the deadly aura she radiated, as she neared the desk. 'Well,' thought the proctor. 'At least if she doesn't get this she'll have a future in acting.' "State both your name and that of your character"

"Kimberly P. Brett, my character's name is Krana."


	2. I'ma I'ma Ninja!

Disclaimer: i dont own anything. which sucks, but wut can you do?

first fic. evr put out.

Ch. 2 Im'a Im'a Ninja!

One by one the cosplayers were interviewed in the order they had signed in. Once a section was done the proctor in charge would round up all the preliminary qualifiers and herd them into a room, then they would head to the staffing room and discuss those whom they thought most likely to go further. The room with the applicants was filling up as the second to last proctor entered.

"So Namikaze san isn't done yet, huh?"

"No there were several applicants and they have to go through lengthier questioning than our sections."

"And yet, though I, there were more than usual, no one has passed for the position yet, I see."

"He only has one interviewee left."

"Hah," shouted one. "It looks like there won't be any demons this time around either."

"This one wasn't that bad," said one proctor walking up, his emerald hair standing on end.

"Geeze, Kris you are the only person I know who dresses for the part he is interviewing people for."

He grinned. "Well, what can I say? I just like to emulate the emotions of the type of person I'm looking for. After all not every wannabe out there is fit for a kekkei genkai"

"Enough about that," interjected another proctor. "What do you mean, this one isn't 'that bad'"

"Well…"

…..

"So before I let you go," asked the interviewer, "what exactly inspired you to form the tails how you did?"

Throughout the interview he had asked many questions about the progression of my idea, and I had shown him, pulling from my messenger bag, a binder full of fan fictions and concept sketches. From cosplay construction to sketches drawn when I was just a girl trying to escape my reality by creating a new me on paper. I had been waiting for him to mention the tails. For this I pulled out my net book. Grabbing it I started it up and opened all the documents I needed.

"That is an answer that will require some time to explain." I showed him the first document. One of the first manga I ever read was about a demon and his partner, a nun, and how they were stopping ther deamons from consuming the world.

The main character, Chrono, had a demon tail made of bone that stemmed from the base of his skull. When he was not in his demon mode it was disguised as a large braid. This manga has always meant a lot to me and I wanted to integrate it into my design. The fact that the tails can also be camouflaged as pony tails was a strategic plus."

"Well," he got up and stretched. "I guess that'll be all for now. Thank you for coming, now if you would please follow me I can be done."

I got up and followed him. He led me down a hall to a black door. Before he opened the door he turned, "by the way you should probably get back into character."

"Ah, hai!" I thought about my character and tried to emulate her aura.


	3. I'ma I'ma Ninja! 2

Disclaimer: To Reiterate I own nothing. Cept my ideas. and evn then its one giany crack-fic between me and some friends.

* * *

Namikaze Kotoro shivered as a chill crept into the air around them. 'Oh yeah,' He thought. 'This girl is perfect.' He opened the door and stood back as his new demon girl entered a room full qualifying applicants. He opened the door of the adjoining room, and walked in just in time to see her walk to a group that had gathered in the corner through the one-sided mirror.

"See," said Kris. "I told you she would make it."

"Wow," whispered another interviewer, "Namikaze san never passes anyone. How did she…?"

"Namikaze. Can hear you," said Namikaze. "If you want to know why she passed then why don't you ask him?" He turned and glared at the person who had spoken. He then turned on Kris, "and how exactly did you 'know' she would pass?"

"Well," said Kris. "I met her shortly before the interviews started. I don't think that she knew I was a proctor though. She seemed to be good, but I was a bit worried about her attitude she seemed too nice to be a jinchiruki."

"Her concept is not a demon host, but the actual demon itself."

"But…. That's impossible Namikaze san! It has human form. She must be a host!"

"On the contrary, the way she sees it the ten tails should be a free spirit, intelligent, powerful, and equipped to hunt humans without their notice. So its appearance also falls under that of a human, to help it escape the notice of those who hunt it. She has a binder full of handwritten fan fictions describing its traits, and how it acts and carries itself."

"Yes," said Kris narrowing his eyes. "I saw several such binders' as well. Tell me, was she also equipped with character development sketches"

Namikaze turned, surprised. "Yes, and she claimed to have drawn them all. If she did, then she will have quite the career awaiting her, if she lives through this..."

Kris surveyed the other proctors, "Did anyone else get binders?" Several people raised their hands. "How many of them passed?"

"I passed my binder."

"Me too."

"I passed two binders as well."

"So that makes… seven overall. Alright can you point them out to me?" the three people in question took a moment to search the crowd on the other side of the glass. Then they all pointed to a group in the corner, the same one the demon girl had gone to. "I wonder," whispered Kris, he glanced over at Namikaze. 'uh oh' he thought. 'He's smiling, that can't be good.'

…

The contestants who had managed to pass the preliminary rounds had gathered in groups according to village. They were sizing up the competition for their positions. Or at least most of them had. There was a small group in the corner that had several different ones including akatsuki, konoha, and even the ten tails.

Suddenly music emanated from their corner. The demon girl had sat down and was typing something [1]into her computer while also listening to music. Several minutes later the contestants not in the group were ready to try and kick her out, when the door from the hall burst open. The person who had entered looked around.

"Where the h3ll is that music coming from! Everyone turned and pointed to the corner. The proctors slowly started to file out of the next room. "Whoever is playing it had better stop or they will be automatically disqualified!"

One of the Akatsuki turned and nudged the girl's shoulder. "Hey, Kim," he said. "You should save and quit now. I think they are ready for the next part."

"Ok. Just let me finish this sentence or I will forget it and it will kill me later 'cuz it is perfect." The music stopped but now the fast clicking of the keys could be heard. Then, quiet, "Thanks, done now." She quickly packed up the computer and looked up to see everyone's eyes on her. She blushed.

"If we are done interrupting the selection process now," said the person at the door. "Then, may we please continue to the next step?"

* * *

[1] Writing about me writing my fan fic., in my fan fic. It's fic-ception!


	4. CH: 3 We're going where now?

**CH: 3 We're going where now?!**

"Well," sighed the final interviewer. "That's the last one." He raised his voice and addressed the applicants who had thinned out gradually during the secondary and even final interviews. "Alright everyone! Those of you who are against the left hand wall please exit through the door in the back. We are very sorry but your applications were unable to make the cut. Those of you on the right please head over through the door in your wall."

The people on the left wall trudged out of the room spewing rude comments at those still left. Those on the right walked confidently into their room, looking back at the only remaining group in the room. "I wonder what's up with them," one whispered. "Dunno," said another. The door closed with a resounding thud.

"Well," said the final interviewer, "you have all made the cut. Congratulations" he placed his hands together making a Tatsu, or dragon seal. His eyes turned a brilliant shade of crimson. A hole opened up in the earth under them and they were sucked in. the hole closed up with a squishy sounding pop. "And now to see to our other contestants," he said, a smirk painting his face. He walked into the other room. As the door closed behind him the screams of the room's occupants drifted through.

...

"Hey, KC. Pay attention. They are giving us directions," Kimi whispered.

"Meh." She might be the matron mother, but sometimes Kimi was a bit annoying. This was mostly because she had spent all her life trying to please others. 'Well that might explain why she picked the ten tails as her character.' As he proceeded to ignore her he scanned the group they were in. all of Kimi's designs made it into this group. He and Ariel were the two Akatsuki applicants to pass and he also took up one of the pass spots for the kekkai genkai users. The other one was some girl with bones protruding from various sections of her body. 'A shikotsumyaku user,' he thought. There was Kimi's sister Melanie, who had a position as a Konoha ninja, along with Jimmy. Both of their character requirements were vague. He knew that Mel was a medic nin, but that was about it. He knew that when around Kimi Jimmy's character became insanely powerful, but he was otherwise docile, and his character had no set name or position. There were two people he didn't recognize as sand nin. And Trenten had made it into a pair of Kumogakure, or hidden cloud, villagers. Cody, their renegade character, had made it into his destination among the ninja of the sound, along with another. There were a few more people but he didn't know them.

"-the final cut." He turned his attention to the speaker. "Congratulations." The interviewer made a hand-sign that he vaguely recognized and then the world went black.

When he woke up there was a large doorway in front of him. There were red swirling clouds on the door, and at the very center was a design. It was identical to the design that Kimi had made especially, for his kekkai genkai. The design on the contacts he was currently wearing. A hand pushed him through the doorway which had opened. As he was falling he turned and saw one of his interviewers, the one who had talked to him first. A man with bright green hair. The man smiled, "Tell your demon friend that I said hi." Little did he know that at that very moment all of the gathered "pass" applicants were having a similar experience.

...

Meanwhile Jimmy was not only going through his door but he was shrinking. The man at his door sneered at his rapidly reducing form. "We have a special place for you." Jimmy, now a small child, fell in to the mud, in the middle of a large battlefield. And lost consciousness. He was found a short while later by a fleeing couple.

"We can't just leave him here," said the wife.

The husband frowned. "But dear. We can't afford to bring him with us. What if he is some sort of ninja? You know that some of the villages have been experimenting on children."

"All the more reason to bring him," she replied. "Look at him. He's so small but he has to be at least five. He'll never last, and he looks so malnourished. Just imagine what he must be going through." She looked up at her husband. "Please! For me?"

"Well. Ok." He peered thoughtfully at the small form now cuddled in his wife's arms. "I always have wanted a son," he said.

...

A man stands alone in a white room. Around him are the bodies of various civilians who had, not hours before, aspired to become ninjas. 'Hmmn.' He thought looking at the pattern the blood had made on the walls. 'I think this pattern would go well in one of the bathrooms.'

Another man seemed to melt through the wall. He was albino, his red eyes surveyed the damage. "With this many sacrifices? Am I to assume that you made a good haul this time?"

"It was the same number as usual."

"Then why all the over kill," the albino asked quietly.

The man turned, now facing the albino, and smirked. "One of the applicants has actually gotten me to alter my original plan." He paused to let it sink in.

"That could only mean.."

"Correct. We now have our ten tailed demon."

"What is he like," asked the albino.

"She." He stopped. "She is interesting. And I look forward to where her ideals will lead my world."

The albino man stood dumbfounded as the other man left the room. Only after the door shut behind him did he speak. "She…."


	5. CH:4 Alone in A Dark Crowd PT1

**IMMA FIRIN MAH RANT: **So i'm gonna keep this chap. really short. i mean really short. well more like a part one. the point is short.

PS: In answer to Hayate No Shinigami san, yes chrono is a character to a real manga/anime. i just didnt want to mix my manga too much the original version has the full description and an entire paragraph in tribute to bleach (inspiration for her mask). the manga is called Chrono Crusade.

* * *

**CH:4 Alone in A Dark Crowd**

My head hurt. I tried to open my eyes. I couldn't… 'Wait… That's not right. I can feel my eyelids moving. Why can't I see?' I put my hands up to my face. Someone nearby shifted.

"You know… I don't think that is going to help, and welcome back to the land of the living. You were touch and go for a bit there." The voice was male.

"What happened," I asked. "I was in the interview, and this guy said that I had qualified, and then…"

"I'm not quite sure what you are talking about, but you fell from a hole in the sky. Then you started screaming about some door, and went into cardiac arrest."

"Was I blind before I had a heart attack?"

"Yes. You were definitely blind, before the 'heart attack'."

"Soooooooooooooo…" I tried to sit up, and my hand slipped off the side of the bed. "Ahhhhhhh"- My scream was cut short, when, in a flurry of movement, two sets of arms caught me.

* * *

Try to guess who she is talkin to! you'll never get it! XD

(") ( " ) (") ( " ) (") **Random Kirby Dance!**


	6. CH:5 Alone in A Dark Crowd PT2

There were three boys running through the woods. The first one had long black hair, his eyes resembled a whirlpool, a circle with a spiral from the outside to the center. The next one also had black hair. But his was shorter spiked, and he wore a forehead protector with no markings. The third had brilliant blond hair that stuck out in all directions with the exception of two long locks that framed each side of his face, and shining blue eyes. They all wore the attire of a martial artist, but the blonds' cloths were obviously older and not as well cared for as the other two's.

The frist one looked back at the other two. "If you two don't pick up the pace he will find us."

The second one merely nodded, but the blond one was not so complacent. "Who made you the leader anyway? Rikudō Sennin said that we needed to work together! Not follow the self proclaimed leader! He also wouldn't approve of us doing things this way."

The one in the middle looked back to calm his overzealous friend, and his eyes widened in terror. He choked on the words that had died in his throat, as a large man rose out of the ground. "N..n.n.n. nnaizi," he stuttered, his face now a ghostly shade of white.

Naizi, the blond one, shifted his gaze from his friend's older brother. "Wow. You look like you have seen a ghost." The older brother's head snapped back, nothing fazed his little brother. Naizi continued what he was saying, "why are you so…"- He was cut off by a strong arm that wrapped around his throat, nearly crushing his windpipe. He flailed violently, trying to get his captor to release him. The first one, and elder of the two black haired brothers, threw a kunai, which was easily deflected.

"Drop all of your weapons or I kill this one," growled the man. The boys relieved themselves of all their weapons, the oldest even turning off his dōujtsu, his eyes turning black. The younger brother took a step towards the man, and held out his hand, pleading.

"Please. We'll do anything. Just don't hurt Naizi-kun." His eyes started tearing up.

"You should have thought of that before you raided our camp for food," the man spat. He pressed his arm tighter around the blonds' neck. His struggles, which had been weakening, stopped as he fought to retain his consciousness.

Another man jumped into the clearing, this one dressed like the boys. He took in the situation. "What did you do now?" His question was directed at the eldest of the group.

He looked at his feet. "…."

"What was that," asked the man. "I didn't quite hear you."

The boy dropped his head further. "We were just grabbing some food"

The man glared at his eldest son. "Well then you should think about returning the…"- he was interrupted by a scream. It was quiet, but steadily getting louder, and seemed to be coming from somewhere above them. He looked up just in time to see a hole in the sky closing up, and a woman falling from it.

She landed on top of the man who had shown up first, successfully freeing the barely conscious blond. The man was out cold, but the woman was not. She sat up, cursing so foully that even a sailor would be shamed. Her head spun wildly from side to side. "What the hell. Why is everything black!? What am I sitting on?" she stopped for a second her hand on her chest. "God damn door! What the hell did they do to me!? I swear to god if they hurt any of my friends I will go back there and drag them through their precious door by their entrails!" She fell forward her ten long braids splayed all over the ground around her. Her body jerked, her hands clutching at her chest.

The man suddenly jumped forward, flipping the woman on to her back as she passed out, and delivered a jolt of electric chakra to her chest. He looked over at the blond boy, still catching his breath. "Naizi! Get over here now. She needs medical attention." He came over and got to work.

...

She was still asleep the next day, and the day after. The third day after her, dramatic, entrance she awoke. He was sitting in the sickroom with Naizi. He had been busy organizing things the last few days. All of the most prominent families had sent their sons, to be trained by the famous Rikudō sannin. First he had to pick who he would, or rather could, train. He certainly couldn't train fifty students at once, even with the help of his more advanced students, which consisted of his two sons and their friend. Then he had to arrange for the equipment fees that their families would have to supply. And after that he had to make up some sleeping arrangements for his 25 new pupils. He had finally found enough time to check on his newest curiosity. Now that he could, he examined her. Her clothes were that of a fighter. She had an elaborate tattoo on her face that covered the left side of her neck and her shoulder. It also crawled towards the back of her neck. He reached out and lightly tilted her head to the side. There on the back of her neck, just below the base of her skull, was a seal. It was complicated, like none he had ever seen before. And occupying the center of the seal, was a set of eyes closed to the world.

He felt a pressure against his back, and the golden locks of naizi peeked at the edges of his vision. "So," he said. "What do you think that is?"

"I'm not sure." He let her head roll back to how it had been. "How's she doing?" He looked up at his medical protégé.

"Well she is blind, and other than that she is perfectly healthy. There was no reason whatsoever for her to go into cardiac arrest."

'Hmmmm,' he thought. Then he noticed her moving. She opened her eyes, they were a greenish shade of grey. She kind of made a face then blinked a couple of times. She growled in frustration and waved her hand in front of her face. "You know… I don't think that is going to help," he smiled and winked at his student, "and welcome back to the land of the living. You were touch and go for a bit there."

"What happened," she whispered. "I was in the interview, and this guy said that I had qualified, and then…"

"I'm not quite sure what you are talking about," he sighed, "but you fell from a hole in the sky. Then you started screaming about some door, and went into cardiac arrest."

"Was I blind before I had a heart attack?" He and Naizi exchanged confused looks. 'Why would she ask that,' he pondered.

"Yes. You were definitely blind, before the 'heart attack'."

"Soooooooooooooo…" she tried to sit up and slipped. As she was falling he and the blond boy both lunged to catch her. "Ahhhhhhh"- They both succeeded.

"You should be a bit more careful ma'am" said the blond. "You have just gotten over a major cardiac event. We shouldn't put any undue stress on your heart."

"Of course," she replied. She hung her head.

"Well than 'doctor' I'll leave you to your patient." He got up and headed out. "Oh and by the way. Would you like me to get you some sort of cane to see with?" He left before she could answer.


	7. CH:5 RESPECT ME

Woo! so next chapter! Here goes!...

Disclaimer: I dun own nuthin!

And to Destiny-Shadow-Walker san-it's not that i was trying to jump around, that's just my writing style. if it seems as though i am doing so then chances are i will fill in missing parts later as a flashback,(not the totally useless kind in the anime that is just for wasting time. you could say that the way i write my chapters is like a bunch of ones-hots strung together, and i tend to try to get the same thing seen from different POV's and add in background. Plus as much as she acts out around her friends, krana is usually a bit too laid back. it's a deep rooted issue having to do with childhood trauma... but thats for flashbacks... i also tend to rant whenever i think someone is listening so u can just ignore me... shutting up now...PS: thx for reviewing! i love other peoples opinions!

* * *

**CH:5 R.E.S.P.E.C.T. ME.**

She spent the next few months trying to learn how to see without her eyes. So far she wasn't doing so well. Sennin Sama had made it so that she would stick by a different student of his each week to see if they could come up with a way to help her get around. It had actually been going quite well so far. All of the students seemed to have adopted her as some sort of mascot, and treated her like a priceless gem. Of course the constant coddling, while nice, was not helping her develop a solution for her inability to see.

She had about seven students left until she restarted the cycle, when it happened.

...

I couldn't believe it. I mean it was bound to happen sooner or later, but I hadn't thought it would be this bad. I had finally found a student who did not like me. He had forgotten to pick me up from my rooms to bring me down to breakfast three days in a row! And he also took every opportunity he could to ditch me in the middle of his free time.

I wandered, unseeing, through the grounds looking for my wayward helper. Some of the other disciples were muttering about how it was just wrong for any man to leave a blind woman with no means of getting around. I could hear them.

"Excuse me ma'am? Would you like a hand?" this was Severent, whom had been my helper three weeks ago.

"No thank you Severent. I shall find my nuisance of a guardian even if it kills me."

"Of course Ma'am. I meant no offense."

"None taken," I replied softly, turning in his general direction. "I know that you are only worried for my safety. You should go back to your friends now. Ok?"

"Yes Ma'am, right away." And with that he shuffled off.

I tilted my head in several different directions, trying to catch wind of the missing student's voice. 'Aha,' I thought. 'There he is.'

I heard him speaking as I approached. "…Can't believe he plans on saddling every one of us with that b1tch he picked up."

The voice that answered him was not the one I was expecting. "I know," said Rikudō Sama's oldest son. "What need do we have for some blind, defenseless, weakling?"

I wasn't going to take this. I turned to go get Sennin Sama and stopped. Tattling on them would not stop them. They would still resent me, even more so if I got them in trouble. I turned around again, deciding to do the diplomatic thing and try to talk it over with them, when I caught another snippet of their conversation. "…And he's a weakling for keeping something as useless as her around."

That was it! I would let them badmouth me, but never a friend! I especially would not let a son speak of his father in such a way! I walked up to the eldest son, drew my hand back and slapped him as hard as I could across the face. "Just because I am blind does not mean I am deaf," I shouted, drawing the attention of some of the nearby students. "And neither does it mean I am stupid! If ever you dishonor Rikudō Sama in my presence again, I will rip your heart out through your mouth!"I fixed him with my most malicious glare, even though everything was black I somehow knew, just knew, exactly where he was. He smirked. He actually smirked, his eyes narrowing.

"Stupid b1tch. I'd like to see you try." He pulled back his hand, I don't know how but I could see it. I could sense every cell in his body, feel the energy he put out. I brought my hand up, using my wrist to block his swing. He looked at his hand, then at my wrist.

I heard an indignant huff behind me, and ducked, as my energy version of my student supervisor threw a punch at my head. I smirked slightly as his fist made a satisfying crunch against the other's nose. Then I decided to get serious. I wasn't sure how long this "vision" was going to last, but I was going to take full advantage of it. I stuck my foot out, twisting to the side while hooking the first one's legs. And yanked, sending him sprawling into a tangled mess with his friend at my feet.

"Now," I said, putting my hands on my hips, "who exactly is the weakling here?" Some among our audiance, which had grown considerably, whistled and cheered. While others laughed at the sight of two of their own down after only five seconds fighting a blind woman. They untangled themselves and stood.

"You are going to pay for that wench," shouted my watcher. He lunged at me, how could his form still be so sloppy after several months of training? I grabbed his outstretched arm and twisted to the side bearing down and forcing him to the ground again.

"Attacking a woman," I asked giving his arm a painful twist. "Now does that sound like something a real man would do? Or are you just an average criminal, no better than a wild animal?" I gave his arm a final twist, dislocating it from its socket, and drawing an anguished scream from his lips. I got up, and stepped away from the shivering mess of a boy curled up on the ground clutching his shoulder. And as I turned to look at the other one I walked straight into his fist, I staggered trying to catch my balance, and he took advantage of my opening to grab my shoulders. I could only "watch" helplessly as his knee came up to bury itself into my stomach, causing me to offload its contents on to his pants.

"Now look what you've done," he seethed looking down at his now ruined pants. I stood myself up and gritted my teeth.

I was done waiting for him to come and beat me up. I ran forward, and cloths lined him as I passed. While he was getting up I jumped into the air, and brought my foot down in an aerial axe kick, connecting squarely with his head, pounding it into the ground with enough force to create a small crater.

As I stepped back I noticed another person coming towards me, someone with immense amounts of energy. I put up a basic guard stance and turned in his direction. "Calm down Krana-chan," said a familiar voice. I immediately dropped my fists and bowed.

"Gomensai, Rikudō sama. I was not aware that it was you." I kept my head down.

He walked up to me, and placed his hand under my chin forcing me to face him. He appeared to be looking at me very closely, even as I noticed this I began to lose my temporary "Sight". "Interesting," he muttered, and let go of my face.

Walking past me he looked down at his son and pupil. "Well," he paused sighing. "I can't say I'm surprised that this happened. Really son," he asked. "Did you think I would have kept her if I thought she couldn't be helpful to our cause? It was obvious from the moment that she appeared that she knew how to fight. Were you not blinded by her gender, and disabilities, you would have noticed also. You would do well to remember this in the future."

I heard him walking away. "Wait," I said. "Aren't you going to ask why…," my voice trailed off.

"You have been put in many situations where I would have let you get away with fighting since you came here, and this is the first time you have actually done so. I trust your judgement." And again he was gone before she could say anything further.

...

Far from the training grounds an albino man watched as the woman was surrounded by students, congratulating her on her fight. 'So,' he thought. 'This is the woman who has piqued the kami's interest.' He then dropped out of the tree he was in, and back to the task he had been at when he had seen her.


	8. CH: To Hint at What is to Come

**CH: To Hint at What is to Come**

** Many Years Later:**

Seriously how could he, Kantis (AKA KC) be doing this?! it was sooooooooooo BORING! "I can't believe she talked me into this," he fumed.

KC or Kantis was the head of the Akatsuki, the first one. "Stupid wench, 'it'll be fun! You can head the Akatsuki, and be totally psychotic!' never heard a more blatant lie ever! Stupid Kimberly… ah I mean KRANA," he said sarcastically. "The original Akatsuki is so boring. All we do is keep people from doing stupid sh1t that could potentially destroy the universe! When do I get my Akatsuki Hyjinks?"

He walked down the hall of the current Akatsuki base and into the mess hall. There were countless new recruits, but none of the friendly chatter one would expect from a cafeteria. This was due to the fact that all of the trainees were aware of just how possible it was that the person sitting next to them might not survive the next big battle.

And so the hall was quite silent, excluding one corner. This corner was occupied by a peculiar group. The main three being a woman with blue hair, and two young men, one with bright red hair, and another with a shock of orange hair that many commented was colored by the fires of his passion towards peace. The ninja gathered around them were all exceptionally skilled and had been saved by one or the other at some point after their admittance into this, old school Akatsuki.

He looked sadly at the group knowing what fate had in store for the three young Shinobi gathered at its center. Then proceeded to the counter where a cook stood by to take his order.

"What can I get you tod….."

"Gimme a cup'o noodles, and a MTN DEW," he interjected.

"Uh, sir, what are those?" asked the now bewildered attendant.

He sighed, a resigned look on his face. "Just get me a bowl of ramen and some tea"

"Yes sir right away." The cook rushed off to get his meal and another took his place to help the next person who ordered.

As he walked over to the window where he would pick up his meal, Kantis continued his rant. "….And that's another thing I hate about this world, no MTN DEW! Krana's so lucky she had a backpack full of snacks with her! And soda! I miss my caffeine…."

"Sir your meal is ready," interrupted a cook.

He took his food and started to walk away, then paused and turned around. "It is unlike me to be sentimental so I'll only say this once. You and all of the staff here, I appreciate all you have done." With that he walked back down the hall to his office, closing the door behind him.

Meanwhile the mess hall was now encased in complete silence as all eyes were glued on the exit. As he had said it was unlike him to do something like that. In fact the boss rarely ever talked at all, unless he was talking to the sub boss Estara Nee-chan. The silence continued for a while after he had gone as the normally talkative group wondered what could possibly have prompted their leader to act so out of character.

…..

Estara, known to her close friends as Ariel, walked into Kantis' office. "Well now you've done it. There is dissent among the underlings," she said.

"I was promised some hyjinks and by damn I will have them If I can break the minds of a few noobs in the process then I'll do as I please!" He shouted.

"Whatever," she said. "Tomorrow the Akatsuki will die. You will be imprisoned by Nagato, who will recreate our organization to fit his new ideas. And I will have to fake my own death and go into hiding."

"I know," he said. "And as much as I complain about it being a pain to run. I do feel kinda bad that it's going to be destroyed, and that so many of our students will die tomorrow.." he slumped in his chair staring into his untouched bowl of ramen.

Estara stepped forward and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry. Kimberly will fix everything and then we can go home and forget this ever happened."

"Whatever," he said throwing her hand off his shoulder. "I just wanna blow shit up!"


	9. CH:7 WOW, Look at the Time!

**CH: 7**

**Shortly Before the Chunin exams:**

I walked into the office and stopped startled. The young man sitting with the Hokage, passing out the missions, was someone I recognized. Not just that, he was a friend, a friend I had not seen in a very long time. My attendant looked back at me, surprised that I had stopped moving, and then turned to my host. "Apologies, Great Hokage Sama, my mistress is blind and sometimes forgets to walk when she has something on her mind. It is quite a common occurrence to find her stopped in a doorway contemplating one thing or another," Which was not common at all.

The ninja next to the Hokage, who appeared to be of chunnin rank, snorted, "More like daydreaming, and spacing out I'll bet."

The Hokage looked over at his subordinate with a confused expression. The chunin caught the look and quickly stood. "I apologize for my disrespectful behavior, Ma'am. It is just that you look much like someone whom was once a good friend of mine, and I could not help but to comment."

...

The Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi, waited patiently for their guest. He had brought Iruka, his most mild mannered, and least eccentric, ninja to help him greet this guest. He had heard that this guest would be particularly hard to deal with. The first two Hokage had accommodated her family in the past, and they had vividly described the flurry of activity that had overtaken the village.

So one might say he was quite surprised when Iruka insulted the guest only moments after her arrival.

"… and I could not help but to comment." A good friend, all of his friends lived in the village, and even then those were few and far between especially since his parents died. And there was something off about his speech pattern. Iruka was not one to speak in such an old fashioned manner.

"Well I guess you will just have to make it up to me by treating me to dinner tonight. How does Ichiraku sound?" The woman peered at Iruka through sightless eyes. "If of course my attendants do not object. I do so look forward to whom I have been assigned." She turned her body in the direction of the door opposite the one she had used to enter. "The blind lady says you can come out now!"

A whiney voice complained from the other side of the door "A blind lady! We have to babysit some cripple! I thought this was supposed to be a good mission!" The woman smiled and whispered to herself. Then the door opened and three Genin came out of the adjacent room followed by their Jounin Sensei.

The Hokage watched as Kakashi rubbed the back of his head while executing his patented one eyed smile. "I apologize for my student's behavior."

The woman smiled back at him, (How could she see him? She was blind!), "no need to apologize. Your pupil just has yet to see how epically awesome I am."

Sarutobi was again surprised, as was the whole of squad seven, to hear the other Konoha ninja in the room snort. "She only says that because she was abused as a child and is a total attention whore," Iruka commented.

The woman turned on him. "That's it! Now you die!" she was behind Iruka in a flash. So quickly that even Sarutobi could not read her. Kakashi flipped up his head band and activate his Sharingan so he would be able to keep up with her movements. The woman wrapped her arm around Iruka's neck..? And started to noogie him?


	10. CH:7 WOW, Look at the Time! part 2

Only moments later Squad 7 could be seen walking in the direction of the Uchiha Compound followed by their "mission".

Sasuke wore a look of reluctance; though anyone who didn't know him would think that he was just being his normal amount of emo.

Sakura was just happy to be going over to "SASUKE'S HOUSE! KAWAIIIII!" **inner sakura** "_Hell yeah"_.

Kakashi (for once) had not opted to leave and meet up with his students later. Instead he was intently (for all he looked to be reading) observing this strange guest. It puzzled him that Iruka, whom he had known since the boy's parents died, acted like someone completely different around her. The woman had turned towards Kakashi and was just about to say something when the bright orange jumpsuit decided to open its mouth.

"Kakashi Sensei! Why do we have to stay at Sasuke Teme's house," whined Naruto.

Kakashi, frustrated at the interruption to his reading (sure…..), bopped Naruto on the head with his book. "Because, my numbskull apprentice, Sasuke has more room at his place than you and I, and we can't place her At Sakura's house because her parents are civilians."

"I get that. But why do we have to stay at The Teme's house too?" Naruto glared at Sasuke, who looked bake to see what was going on. He gave the patented Uchiha smirk followed by the ritualistic "Hn." And continued walking, a thoroughly fangirling Sakura tailing him close behind.

Kakashi sighed in exasperation, he had already explained this three times! Closing his book he walked next to his student and said, "we have to not only escort her around town, but also act as a bodyguard of sorts. Just like old man Tazuna from the land of waves. She is a high risk target, and frankly I'm surprised we got assigned to her. She should at least have chunin's with her.." he peered at her.

"But what use do I have of chunin when I have a Jounin?" The Client waved her hands about dramatically, then she placed one finger on her chin and started tapping it. "And to think," she continued, " that not only do I have a Jounin, but the one and only Mirrior Eye Kakashi. Bertayed and left behind by those he loves. And yet even in despair his skill puts even the most beauteous of songbirds to shame! I could want a no more capable, or tragic, protector" The woman winked directly at him.

"What is that supposed to mean? I have not been betrayed by anyone I love…."

She walked up to Kakashi and placed a finger on his lips silencing him. "Not yet. Well not that you know of, but these eyes have more value than one would guess, and they have seen your future." She walked past a stunned looking Kakashi and trotted slightly to catch up with her host, her attendant stumbling behind her.


End file.
